Promesas y decisiones
by Lady Aone
Summary: Nunca sabes de qué eres capaz por la persona que amas. OscarxAndré


Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí y la verdad es que es bastante triste pero es la atmósfera que me transmitió la última parte del animé y del manga. He hecho algunas modificaciones en las situaciones y los diálogos, según la inspiración del momento. Espero les guste y estaré atenta a todas sus críticas y comentarios chicas!!

**PROMESAS Y DECISIONES**

Nadie se da cuenta. Desde que comenzó mi vida adulta abruptamente, he vestido no solo el uniforme, sino que la frialdad y la coraza que corresponde a un guerrero de verdad.

Ahora camino por los pasillos de Versalles y siento como si todas las estatuas, los espejos, el antiguo y aristocrático mobiliario cayeran hechos pedazos sobre mi cabeza. Desde que comenzaron los Estados Generales, los ánimos están cada vez más exaltados, ya no existe el orden ni el respeto. Nunca tuve mayor consideración por la diferencia de clases, así es que su desaparición no me importa. Junto con todos estos eventos, comenzaron las lluvias pero dentro de mí llueve hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo, que nunca pude dejar de sentir frío, como si en mi interior siempre fuera invierno.

Ayer mi padre intentó asesinarme. Según me dijo, había faltado al honor al no permitir que el batallón de Girodel acometiera contra la multitud desarmada. Unos días antes, mientras hacía mi ronda alrededor del recinto donde se llevan a cabo los Estados Generales, sentí que me faltaba el aire y caí de rodillas, presa de un ataque de tos extraño. Cuando éste hubo cesado, observé unas manchas de sangre en el guante blanco de la mano con que me cubrí la boca. Sé lo que eso significa. Significa que me queda mucho menos tiempo para hacer todo lo que debo y casi nada para hacer todo lo que quiero.

Ahora voy a agradecer a La Reina su gentil intervención, que evitó el que mi padre acabara conmigo y con André. Aunque a quien realmente le debo la vida es a André, pues entró en el momento justo en que la espada de mi padre iba a acabar conmigo. Fu entonces cuando me di cuenta que él es el único hombre con quien puedo y quiero estar.

Debo convencer a la Reina de que libere a mis soldados, presos por mantenerse fieles a mí y rogarle que no llene París de regimientos. El caos ya se hace sentir y con dificultad el Regimiento B puede contenerlo. También debo contestar algunas cartas, ordenar todos los asuntos de la guardia Metropolitana y hacer algunas visitas protocolares. También debo ir al médico...

Cae la tarde. Logro distinguirlo pues los destellos anaranjados que percibo sobre el piso se han vuelto de color púrpura. Cada vez me cuesta más distinguir las formas pero puedo captar el odio que flota en el ambiente y también la palidez cada vez más pronunciada de Oscar, si mirada cargada de angustia y también el oído se ma ha agudizado lo suficiente como para sentirla sollozar a puerta cerrada en su oficina. ¿Qué te sucede, Oscar? ¿En qué momento dejamos de confiar el uno en el otro? En realidad yo sé en qué momento. Fue cuando no pude resistir este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y te lo revelé de la manera más brutal. A veces me atormento pensando en qué habría sucedido si no hubiera recuperado la cordura a tiempo y hubiera seguido adelante. Tal vez ahora no estaría vivo...

No obstante, hubo un corto momento en que nuestros cuerpos permanecieron juntos, con el consentimiento de ambos, estoy seguro. Hubo un momento en que dejaste de luchar, tal vez por la sorpresa, no lo sé.

La otra noche, tuve una pesadilla. Estábamos luchando contra los soldados del Rey, parece que era frente a la Bastilla no lo recuerdo, ambos comandábamos el ataque desde un punto no demasiado estratégico para nuestra seguridad, frente a los cañones y en la mira de los soldados. De pronto, vi más de diez fusiles asomarse por las ventanas de la fortaleza, apuntando hacia nosotros, "prometí que te protegería" no dejaba de repetirme. Cuando iba a protegerte con mi cuerpo, sentí los pies de plomo, no podía moverme. Te vi interponerte entre mí y la línea de fuego. Luego, una detonación, no, varias detonaciones casi al unísono. Después, te vi soltar tu espada y abrazarte a mí, manchado de sangre, de tu sangre, dios mío, no puedo moverme!! Gritaba en mi desesperación, mientras te veía caer, cubierta de sangre, con una expresión de tristeza y dolor que me partían el alma. Caí de rodillas en tierra, sosteniéndola antes de que se golpeara en el suelo, la culpa me estaba matando, había faltado a mi promesa y ella estaba muriendo...

Desperté bañado en sudor, con la plena certeza de que éstos son tal vez los últimos días para ambos. Sólo pido a Dios que me permita morir primero.

Habían pasado algunos días en los que Oscar y André hacían las rondas por París y se debatían con sus propios pensamientos. El doctor Lassone le había confirmado a Oscar que padecía de tuberculosis y que si deseaba al menos vivir un poco más, debía cambiar drásticamente de vida.

Por su parte, André no podía dejar de notar cómo ella desmejoraba cada día. Una noche de lluvia en que tenía permiso, viajó a la mansión Jarjayes a visitar a su abuela y pasar unos momentos a solas con Oscar. Al entrar, notó la casa en penumbras y algunas luces que provenían de la sala. Decidió entrar y vio a Oscar tendida sobre un diván y las luces de la chimenea que se reflejaban en su silueta longilínea. Se inclinó sobre ella y escrutando su rostro con dificultad, vio rastros de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. A pesar del calor que hacía en la sala, Oscar tenía las manos heladas y al ponerle la mano en la frente, se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre. En una de sus manos, tenía un pañuelo, también manchado de sangre. Ahora entendía todo, ahora todo estaba claro, la angustia, la palidez constante y ese aire ausente que siempre tenía. Se alejó del lado de Oscar para ponerse cerca de la chimenea. Sentía rabia, no, ira, cómo Oscar pudo haberle escondido su estado de salud, como ninguno de sus familiares, todos con la vista buena, se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aunque es verdad que los últimos en darse cuenta de esos detalles son los que más quieren a la persona.

En un momento, pareció que la ira lo cegaba, tomó un florero de cristal y lo arrojó contra una muralla, haciéndolo añicos. El estruendo hizo que Oscar se despertara abruptamente.

-A..¡André!, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Qué pasó? – dijo incorporándose. Al darse cuenta de que aún tenía el pañuelo manchado en la mano, lo escondió rápidamente en un recoveco del diván, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para André.

No te molestes en esconderlo – dijo aludiendo al pañuelo – lo sé

todo, por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? Pensé que te conocía pero ahora ya no sé quién tengo al frente. Siempre te dije que estaría a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias pero tú no pareces haber entendido, ¿Desde cuando estás enferma? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡CONTÉSTAME!! – dijo volteándose hacia ella.

Oscar había bajado la cabeza y lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. No sabía que contestar y sentía el peso de la mirada airada de André sobre ella. Sabía que él se sentía traicionado, engañado y peor aún, que ella había despreciado no sólo su amor sino que también su amistad y su apoyo. No sabía qué decir...

André, en el colmo de la ira, se aproximó a ella a grandes zancadas y tomando su rostro entre las manos se aproximo a ella, al punto en que sus labios casi se tocaban.

¡¡Oscar, te hice una pregunta!! – le gritó en la cara. Ella ya no

pudo resistir más y soltándose, se levantó corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Déjame, déjame en paz!! Tú no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que

significó para mí darme cuenta de que me queda poco tiempo, de que muchas cosas van a quedar a medias, de que muchas cosas no hice ni podré hacerlas, de que te amo y ya es demasiado tarde para revelártelo ahora que jamás podremos estar juntos!! – dicho esto, cayó de rodillas deshecha en sollozos. Ya nada importaba, el secreto tan celosamente guardado había visto la luz, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir manteniendo esa máscara de frialdad ahora que todo estaba acabado, quedaba ya tan poco tiempo...

André permaneció helado en su lugar, no podía creer en la gravedad de la enfermedad de Oscar y menos en esa repentina declaración de amor qu jamás se habría esperado ni en sus sueños más optimistas. De pronto, pareció todo claro, ciertas actitudes, el que ella lo evitara de manera sistemática, los silencios incómodos las contadas veces en que se encontraban a solas.

Se aproximó a donde Oscar yacía temblando por el llanto, se arrodilló frente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Permanecieron así por largo rato, sin pronunciar palabra, sólo el llanto de Oscar y la lluvia que rompían el silencio de la atmósfera. Luego, ella le contó de sus temores y sus sentimientos que no alzcanzaba a entender pero que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. André por su parte, le suplicó que dejara la Guardia y se concentrara en su recuperación. Fue entonces cuando Oscar se puso seria y le dijo lo mismo que había dicho antes al Doctor Lassone, quería vivir con todas sus fuerzas los últimos momentos que le quedaban ya que su recuperación era dudosa y no deseaba asilarse en un oscuro hospital y que la muerte la encontrara de todas formas sino que deseaba morir como el soldado que era.

Sin embargo, para calmarlo, le prometió que una vez que se apaciguara la situación en parís, renunciaría y se retiraría de la milicia para curarse. Muy a regañadientes, André accedió a respetar su decisión.

Por un instante, André también sintió la misma zozobra y el desmoronamiento que Oscar llevaba en su interior desde hace tiempo. Como para espantar el miedo, André levantó el mentón de Oscar y posó en sus labios un beso suave que fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo y urgente. Era tarde, la casa dormía, afuera llovía a cántaros y Oscar sentía que el tiempo y las fuerzas se le escapaban como la arena de Normandía entre las manos. Tímidamente, deslizó una de sus manos hacia dentro de la camisa de André, recorriendo la desconocida geografía de su tórax, experimentando por vez primera todas las emociones que antes se había negado y abriendo la puerta para que a su vez él también explorara. Se extendieron sobre la alfombra donde 20 años antes jugaban a la guerra y comenzaron a buscarse, recorrerse, sentirse, con la suavidad de quien vive la experienci por primera vez y la desesperación de quien ha esperado por veinte años. Esa noche, se amaron con toda la pasión y la inexperiencia, como si fueran a morir en las próximas horas. Lo que no sabían es que así sería.

El amanecer del 13 de julio iluminó los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre la alfombra envueltos en mantas y en su abrazo. André abrió lentamente los ojos y se volvió a observar a Oscar que aún dormía más en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de sufrimiento y su respiración era fatigosa. Cuando André se acomodó de manera de verla mejor se dio cuenta que tenía la frente húmeda de sudor y ardía en fiebre. La cubrió con su chaqueta y unas mantas y la subió a su habitación, donde la acostó lo más abrigada que pudo mientras bajaba a la cocina a buscar algunos de los ladrillos que utilizaba la nana para calentarse los pies. Encontró dos al lado del hogar y los llevó donde Oscar, que comenzaba a despertar. Cuando él se aproximó al borde de la cama, Oscar levanó una mano para acriciarle el rostro, transmitiéndole todo su amor y su gratitud con la mirada. André, tuvo que contener su emotividad para no largarse a llorar allí mismo.

Oscar, te lo ruego, retírate del ejército, no te involucres en los

desmanes...-pidió suplicante.

André, esta batalla es tan mía como tuya, a través de ti y de los

soldados del regimiento he aprendido a ver muchas cosas y quisiera ser parte de todo lo que está sucediendo, por favor no me lo impidas. – le explicó con voz cansada.

Pero, ¿te das cuenta que el hacerlo te condenará al ostracismo y a

la persecución por parte de los tuyos? – le dijo André mirándola fijamente.

Oscar bajó la vista, como buscando las palabras correctas. Todo parecía tan confuso y a la vez, tan claro. Oscar se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad deseaba era utilizar sus últimos momentos en la tierra para pavimentar el camino por el que andaría André como hombre libre. Era el regalo que deseaba dejarle...

André, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, me retiraré, en

serio... – Oscar esperaba que con decirle esto, André se quedaría tranquilo pero no sabía que el leía en ella como en un libro abierto. Mientras Oscar se vestía, supo que su decisión ya estaba tomada. Amaba a André con toda su alma pero sabía que su suerte estaba hechada y no había nada que hacer al respecto, el Doctor Lassone había sido más que claro, la enfermedad se encontraba en fase muy avanzada y aún retirándose a un lugar más tranquilo, sólo pospondría su final. La angustia que sintió al pensar en esto le provocó un fuerte acceso de tos,que contuvo con el pañuelo que de un tiempo a esta parte, siempre llevaba consigo. Bajó la larga escalinata que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión. Deseaba registrar cada color, cada textura, cada aroma del hogar que la vio nacer pero que no la vería morir, quiso recordar trazos de su vida, las tortas de la nana, el golpeteo de la lluvia en los vidrios, el olor a madera y a guano del establo, el sabor del primer beso que André le dio a la fuerza aquella noche, quería guardar todo en su corazón pues sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

André se dio cuenta del estado anímico de Oscar con solo senirla mientras se aproximaba a él. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso, tratando de traspasarle todo su amor, su seguridad y la certeza de que siempre estarían juntos. A Oscar se le cayeron las lágrimas. "Dios mío", pensó, "he llorado más en estas últimas horas que en mis más de treinta años de vida". Salieron abrazados de la casa y montaron para dirigirse a París...y a su destino.

Los soldados se encontraban en las barracas, algunos jugando cartas y dominó, mientras otros, taciturnos, miraban el infinito o escribían algunas cartas antes de partir. Una botella de ron fue pasada de mano en mano varias veces.

Cuando los soldados sintieron ruidos de cascos en la lejanía, se pusieron de pie como por impulso. Estos últimos días estaban todos a flor de piel y cualquier cosa los sobresaltaba. Cuando salieron, respiraron aliviados al ver la silueta familiar de André y la flama dorada del cabello de su Comandante.

Todos se reunieron en la Sala de Revista y Oscar tomó su lugar frente al regimiento:

"Como todos ya saben se nos ha ordenado marchar contra el pueblo en París. Se que muchos de ustedes tienen familiares y amigos entre la multitud y comprenderé su reticencia a dispararles. Ahora quisiera hablarles del camino que tomaré como individuo.

Señores, ahora soy la esposa de André Grandier y me he propuesto actuar como tal. Desde este momento, dejo de ser la Comandante de la guardia y me someto a lo que él decida".

Todos los soldados se mostraron muy contentos y felicitaron a la nueva pareja. Alain, como vocero, les deseó lo mejor en nombre de todos. Sin embargo, la hora avanzaba y por mucho que quisieran, no podían perder tiempo en celebraciones. Todo el regimiento se dirigió a sus monturas y partieron al encuentro de Bernard. Oscar y André iban a la cabeza. En cierto momento, Alain notó que Oscar casi se tambaleaba de fatiga sobre su caballo y se acercó a ella.

Comandante, tal vez debiéramos detenernos a descansar unos

momentos – sugirió.

¿Descansar? Pero Alain, ¿no te das cuenta que París ya es un

campo de batalla y que el pueblo está perdiendo? – el tono en que se lo dijo lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido.

– Tenéis razón, retiro lo dicho.

Aquel día fue muy duro, con la asistencia de Bernard, se enfrentaron con algunos de los regimientos mas, el agotamiento, mezclado con el aire irrespirable por la pólvora y el polvo de los escombros y el calor que sofocaba a los esforzados combatientes dentro de sus uniformes hizo que al final del día, todos llegaran exhaustos al refugio de Bernard. Rosalie, junto a otras mujeres habían preparado la mejor cena que la escasez permitía y recibieron con gran calidez a los soldados. Rosalie puso notar que Oscar estaba decididamente enferma y le ofreció reposar esa noche en su casa, donde estaría más cómoda pero Oscar se negó, argumentando que su lugar estaba con su esposo y su regimiento. El manto gélido de la noche se dejaba caer y los soldados encendieron suficientes fogones para calentar a todos los que allí acampaban. Oscar, a pesar de haber renunciado a la comandancia, no podía evitar supervisar hasta los más mínimos detalles, desde ver que cada uno de sus hombres tuviera su ración de comida hasta encargarse de la distribución de las mantas.

En cierto momento, sintió que otra crisis de tos le apretaba el pecho y se alejó hacia un oscuro callejón, donde no pudiera ser vista ni oída. En su prisa, no notó que Alain se había dado cuenta de todo y la seguía. Tampoco pudo ver la expresión de impacto y de profunda tristeza al verla doblarse en dos y escupir sangre sobre el empedrado del suelo. Alain se aproximó a ella y le prestó su pañuelo, en vista que el de Oscar estaba ya empapado en sangre. Oscar lo miró con lo ojos vidriosos por el esfuerzo y se limpió la boca.

Gracias, Alain. – dijo incorporándose con la ayuda de él.

¿André sabe de esto?

Lo sabe y yo le pedí que no contara nada a nadie pues no deseo

dejarme morir sin ser parte de los cambios que afectan a Francia. Alain, por favor, no le digas a André que me viste aquí, no quiero preocuparlo de más...

Con la condición de que comáis algo y durmáis un poco, no estáis

en condiciones de pelear mañana.

Oscar asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba André que la envolvió en su cálido abrazo. Esa noche todos durmieron como perros, los unos apoyados a los otros en espera del glorioso amanecer que daría a luz una nueva Francia. Bernard ya los había puesto al corriente que el plan para el día siguiente era tomar la Bastilla, símbolo supremo de la represión de la clase dominante. Alain y sobre todo André, temían por Oscar quien no se encontraba nada bien pero por desgracia, la única calificada para comandar el ataque era ella. André insistió en ubicarse junto a ella al frente de los cañones para así protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Comenzó el ataque con bastantes bajas por parte del pueblo pues los soldados, comandados por De Launay, tenían la gran ventaja de una muy buena visibilidad desde las almenas de la fortaleza. Sin embargo, cuando el Regimiento B tomó posiciones, se equilibraron las fuerzas. Al ver que mermaba el efecto del ataque de sus soldados, De Launay se acercó a la ventana; desde allí, pudo observar entre las nubes de pólvora la silueta de un hombre macizo que daba órdenes y ayudaba a recargar los cañones. Ordenó a todos los soldados que apuntaran en dirección a ese hombre. La silueta de Oscar casi nose veía tras la bruma de pólvora pero ella veía perfecto todo lo que sucedía.

Para Alain, todo pasó en fracciones de segundo, vio el brillo de los fusiles apuntar desde arriba hacia André y de la nada, vio a Oscar correr hacia él para escudarlo con su cuerpo.

Oscaar!! NOOOOOOOO!! – gritó Alain pero ya era tarde.

Las balas atravesaron a Oscar, bañando de sangre a André, quien demoró en darse cuenta que aquella sangre no era la suya, sino la de Oscar que se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Alain corrió hacia ellos y ayudó a André, presa del pánico, a cargar a Oscar, inconsciente. Guiados por Bernard, una llorosa Rosalie y otros ciudadanos, acortaron camino por un callejón pero al escuchar de Oscar una débil súplica para que la bajaran, decidieron quedarse allí. Rosalie y otras dos mujeres, extendieron algunas mantas y sus mismos delantales para improvisar un colchón. Mandaron a uno de los niños a buscar al médico mientras acomodaban a Oscar. André, parecía ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su amada Oscar, el mundo se había reducido sólo a ella y él. Tomó un pañuelo que le entregaron y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del rostro, le abrío la chaqueta del uniforme para tratar de contener la hemorragia. Oscar vagaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. En un momento, pudo abrir los ojos y vio a André observándola con una desesperación y un amor infinitos.

Oscar, por qué lo hiciste...Hace años prometí que siempre te protegería e incluso, moriría por ti, no debiste hacerme esto.

An...André...

No hables, estás muy débil, no te esfuerces sin necesidad... – le dijo André entre sollozos.

A..André...esto fue mi...mi decisión... – cada palabra era más difícil de pronunciar – Quiero que...encuentres tu lugar en ...en esta n..nueva Francia. Alain... – llamó, buscando la silueta de su teniente –A...lain...sigan luchando, no se detengan, lo prometimos...yo ya no... – comenzaba a hundirse nuevamente en la inconciencia cuando se sintió levantar por los brazos de André y sintió su aliento en el oído.

Te amo, siempre te amaré, por favor no me dejes!! – la voz de André se alejaba cada vez más y Oscar se sentía liviana, tan liviana...las heridas ya no dolían y los párpados le pesaban demasiado pero, no quería dejar a André, a su amado André, "si tan solo pudiera pasar un día más con él, maldición, por qué las cosas no pudieron ser más fáciles, por qué no es posible almacenar los momentos para revivirlos una y otra vez, por qué tengo que morir, ¿podrás seguir adelante, amor mío?¿Acaso hice lo correcto? Qué cansancio y qué silencio..."

Luego de presenciar esta escena, Alain instó a los demás a volver al la Bastilla y reanudar el ataque aún con más bríos que antes.

En el callejón, André, Rosalie y Bernard, trataban de reconfortar a Oscar en sus últimos momentos.

André sintió el cuerpo de Oscar volverse lacio como el de una muñeca de trapo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si de esa forma pudiera contagiarle su propia vida, le dijo palabras secretas al oído, besó sus labios, acarició su cabeza, sintió como la sangre de ella manchaba sus ropas y le impregnaba la piel. Cuando su mente logró registrar que estaba muerta, lanzó al cielo un grito lleno de llanto y desesperación, un grito que estremeció los corazones de quienes allí estaban y quienes desde lejos lo escucharon comenzaron a preguntarse si no se trataría de los muertos que venían a penar a los vivos.

Habían pasado más de quince minutos en que André, sosteniendo a Oscar se mecía sin cesar con ella, como si fuera su hija, su hermana, su amante. Alain se aproximó a él y le puso una mando sobre el hombro. André no se dio por aludido y siguió con su movimiento de mecedora. Alain temió que hubiera enloquecido, el sol ya daba paso al crepúsculo, la batalla más importante había terminado y era necesario preparar el cuerpo de Oscar para el entierro.

Tomó a André por lo hombros para detener el movimiento y le explicó, como quien explica a un niño, la situación. André, desolado, le dijo entre sollozos que estaba de acuerdo, pero él cargaría a Oscar hasta la casa de Rosalie y la prepararía para enterrarla...

EPÍLOGOGeneral Jarjayes

Me he negado a abandonar Francia, como muchos nobles indignos de ese nombre han hecho. Para mí, el honor y la lealtad al Rey están ante todas las cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi fidelidad a la Corona, mi nombre ha sido manchado de traición por mi hija, la menor de todas a quien, sin embargo, no puedo odiar. Aún recuerdo como si de un cuadro vivo se tratara aquel hermoso día soleado, el jardín lucí más bello que nunca a excepción de los rosales que parecían mustios, aún en esta época. A eso del mediodía, vi entrar a un soldado que había estado en un par de ocasiones aquí, De Soisson, creo que se llamaba. Venía acompañado de otro más que llevaban una carreta. Me extrañó no ver a mi hija ni a André con ellos. Mi ingenua mente no concebía que algo pudiera sucederles. Al verlos más de cerca, noté que su aspecto era deplorable, casi todos con el uniforme manchado de sangre, parecían no haberse bañado en días y un aura de abatimiento los rodeaba. No quise mirar la carreta, no quería conocer su contenido, se que en ese momento mi subconsciente sabía la noticia que estaba por recibir. Hice pasar a aquellos hombres al salón y ellos, luego de acomodar la carreta a la sombra de un árbol, accedieron con timidez. "Aún no pierden el respeto hacia la clase dirigente", pensé. De Soisson, luego de presentarse, me contó todo lo que había sucedido, incluso los sentimientos de Oscar y André, que intuía pero me negaba a aceptar. No pude evitar que el llanto me embargara cuando escuché acerca del final de Oscar, mi orgullo, mi gran obra que sufrió tanto por mi culpa. Después me contaron que aquélla noche, cuando el cuerpo de Oscar aún no se enfriaba, Alain encontró a André con la vista fija en el infinito y a sus pies, los vidrios de una copa que seguramente resbaló de sus manos junto con su último hálito de vida. En la mesa, al lado del licor, había un pequeño frasco vacío de veneno. Ahora, con la muerte de Oscar y André, he perdido la última oportunidad de redimirme y aquí me quedaré, hasta que mi soberbia o la Revolución acaben con mis días...

Alain

De todo lo que ha sucedido, jamás podré olvidar la imagen de Oscar, corriendo hacia André para protegerlo y la impresión de todo los soldados al verla ser atravesada por las balas sin que ninguno haya podido hacer nada. También esa noche, tarde, la imagen de André observando con la mirada vacía la noche. En su mirada se podía leer la desazón, la tristeza, el profundo amor que lo unía a Oscar y lo mantenía vivo. Cuando ella murió en sus brazos, él murió por dentro y ya ni siquiera la causa de la Revolución sería suficiente para mantenerlo en el mundo. Es verdad que cuando el dolor es demasiado, el ser humano cae en una especie de limbo, que es donde yo estoy ahora. No se qué futuro nos deparan todas estas matanzas y tampoco se si llegaré a vislumbrar aquel futuro...

Rosalie

Cuando vi las balas atravesar a Lady Oscar y luego su expresión de dolor pero también de alivio por haber podido servir de escudo a su amado André, supe que jamás podría superar su pérdida. Aún hoy, que se supone que soy una persona adulta, que ya a vivido bastante y quizás más que muchos, siento la falta de su protección. Desde que la conocí, siempre estuvo presente en mis peores momento y por su intervención, conocí al que hoy es el hombre de mi vida. Sufrió mucho, pero me tranquiliza saber que al final de su vida encontró la paz en el amor incondicional de André, su bastión, su sombra. Aún así, me sigo sobresaltando cuando escucho a algún jinete acercarse pues casi la veo desmontar de un salto y dirigirse con pasos firmes pero gráciles hacia mí. Aún lloro su muerte a veces...

André

"Estimado Alain:

No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí y la gran amistad que me has brindado. Sabes bien que nunca fui hombre de muchas palabras, menos aún cuando mi vista casi inexistente (secreto que guardaste hasta el final y lo aprecio) me hizo volverme inseguro e introvertido. Sin embargo, en lo que Oscar se refería, me transformaba, pues el que ella estuviera siempre cerca me hacía actuar con una pasión y determinación que no tenía. En resumen, ella me hacía ser mejor persona. Por eso, cuando hoy la vi y la sentí morir en mis brazos, con sus hermosos ojos azules que se cerraban para no volver a abrirse y su sangre que se impregnaba en mí como el más precioso de los perfumes, supe que ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo. Tú me reprocharás que no haya seguido contigo en la lucha por la Revolución pero debes entenderme: una nueva Francia no significa nada para mí si Oscar no vive en ella conmigo. No me ha sido difícil tomar esta decisión y sin embargo, me siento en la necesidad de pedirte disculpas a ti, amigo, por dejarte en la estacada con el sueño de igualdad que ambos acariciamos y a Dios, por decidir el momento de mi propia muerte en lugar de confiarme a Él. Espero que tú y Él puedan perdonarme, ya no queda esperanza ni consuelo en esta alma destrozada y simplemente no puedo seguir viviendo. Un gran abrazo,

André Grandier".

FIN


End file.
